This study examines the effect of sleeping position on the cardiorespiratory status, growth, sleep and behavior of the healthy preterm (< 36 weeks getstational age) infant. Preliminary data show differences in apnea, bradycardia, and oxygen desaturations based on body position, especially with regard to feedings. The effect of body position on sleep architecture is being studied.